


Hidden Moments

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Hidden Moments, M/M, Prayer, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness, holiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy overhears a sacred, hidden moment of Germany's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Moments

Italy stared at his unmade bed, an uncomfortable feeling sinking into the pit of his stomach. He really wanted Germany. He really wanted that warm feeling. 

He really didn’t want to be needy.

What the hell. Germany probably thought he was needy already. 

Italy gleefully ran out of his room, and skidded down the hallway. He stopped six feet away from Ludwig’s door, suddenly slightly nervous. He straightened his tie, and tried to smooth down his crazed mop of auburn brown hair. 

One more adjustment of his shirt, and he proceeded to walk quietly to the open door.

He paused before he could see inside the doorway. Was Germany – Talking to himself?

Italy crept forward, peeking his head around the edge of the doorway. 

His brown eyes widened as he surveyed what Germany was doing. 

Ludwig was kneeling next to the edge of the bed, praying. His hands were folded, resting on the edge of the bedframe, head bowed just a little. 

“Lord, please help me with mein language. I try not to but – “Italy could see his entire upper body shudder. “It’s so hard! Fix me, please.” 

Italy edged closer, hovering in the doorway. He knew he wasn’t supposed to listen to something like this. He knew that this was private, sacred even. 

But he couldn’t help but listen as Ludwig bared his soul to God. It was just so – he couldn’t even find a word. 

“God, please help me have patience. I know Gilbert used to always say that I should never pray for patience, because I would always get something awful to deal with but – “Ludwig looked up at the ceiling, eyes half closed. “I need it. I am not patient with my Italy, or Japan. I know   
it’s how you want me to be but – “He laughed a little. “It’s hard. “

Italy swallowed a little. He had never thought it was a problem when Germany fussed at him. He must have a good reason to yell! He always had such good reasons for everything. It seemed though, that Ludwig didn’t like this way of behaving. 

“Oh Italy…”Ludwig made a small noise, and Italy couldn’t tell if it was happy or sad. “My little Italy.” 

Italy put his hand over his heart, vaguely curious as to the sudden pinch there. 

“God, I need – I’m not – I’m sorry…. I know your book says that homosexuality is evil but I –“Ludwig took a shuddering breath. “I need him. I can’t let him go. I know your love should be enough to fill me and keep me but – “ his voice cracked. “I want Feli, forever.”

Tears sprang to Italy’s eyes at the raw emotion in Ludwig’s voice. Was he – Did he – did he really need Italy that much? 

Ludwig curled forward resting his head on the edge of the bed. He clenched his fists in the bed sheets, creating paths of wrinkles in the perfectly made bed. “God, I don’t want to make an idol of myself but – maybe is possible since I am a country – that it is okay for me to be with Feli?” his whole body seemed to shudder with a small sob before he sat up. “I am sorry God that was putting me on a pedestal. I will not do that again.”

Italy’s eyes brimmed with tears. He tried to take a deep breath, not able to register what he had just witnessed. 

Germany stood up, and turned down the bed sheets with shaking hands. He took a deep breath, and carefully brushed his wrist over his eyes. 

That had been so – Italy hadn’t known that – he didn’t ever want to – He had never seen Germany cry like that before. He’d seen Germany cry, but that was in grief, or perhaps guilt – not – 

He didn’t even know how to explain what he was thinking.

Germany walked across his room, back still turned to Italy. He got out his pajamas, and got changed.

Normally, Italy would have given Ludwig a little privacy, or gotten pushy with his kisses but – in his mind’s eye, all he could see was Germany’s shaking shoulder’s, over and over and over. 

Germany turned to climb into bed when he was what he thought was a horror struck Italian in the doorway.

“Italy! What is wrong?”Ludwig jumped forward, and pulled the young man into his arms. He ran his hands up and down Feli’s sides, checking for   
injuries or wounds. 

“N-nothing.”

Germany cradled Feli’s face in his hands, gazing intently into his tear filled eyes. “What is wrong? Are you scared? Did something happen?”  
Italy took a shaky breath. “I – I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have listened.”

It took Germany a moment to understand what Italy was trying to say. “You – heard me praying?”

Italy nodded, clutching his boyfriend’s t-shirt and burying his face in his chest. “I am so sorry!” he said, voice muffled. “That was private and sacred and – I didn’t know I meant that much to me!”

“You mean the world to me.” Germany said softly, gently playing with Feli’s hair. “The whole world.”

“I – You’re not mad at me?”

“Nein. I – “Ludwig took a deep breath. “It is good that you know how I feel and – and what I’ve been praying about.” He laughed a little. “It’s not like my religion is private, if you want to know, you can.”

Italy pulled away a little, wiping his eyes. “Yeah but – “He smiled, slightly wobbly. “That was – that was sacred and holy and – I’m – I love you!” He hugged Ludwig again. 

“I love you too.” Ludwig whispered, resting his chin on the top of Italy’s head. 

Ludwig was – confused. He didn’t understand how – how could something as simple as an overheard prayer mean so much to Feli? Was it really – holy? 

Was it possible to find Holy things here on earth? Sacred things? 

“I love you…” Italy repeated, sighing deeply.

Ludwig gently rubbed his back, a small smile spreading over his face. 

Maybe it was possible to find something sacred. 

Maybe he had already found it.


End file.
